mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emiozuna/Project D (Aka Dark Form WIP characters) OPEN!
Project D or "Dark Form WIP characters" is my very first Collaboration of dark (and cheap) characters. Characters To Be Made This list includes future and requested characters to be made: 'Normal Characters' *1.Dark Peter Griffin (AKA The KILL DARK HOMER NOW tier) (Family Guy) Movelist Specials Fake Roundhouse Kick a+b (Usable also in air) Uzi - hold F, a Slash Chop (hold to charge, release to launch) - hold F, b Cartwheel Kick - hold F, c Snap kick - hold F, x or x+y Circle Punch - hold F, y or y+z Hurricane Kick - hold F, z or x+z (usable also in air) Brainwashed Assist (x+y+z) (Can Assist:Ronald McDonald, Monkey D. Luffy, Jeice, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Hatsune Miku, Goku,Vegeta, Spider-man, Kirby, Mordecai, Pichu, Dolan, Gotenks, Gumball, Annoying Orange, Krusty, Bugs Bunny, Venom, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Rigby,Spongebob, Evil Donald,Tron Bonne, Megaman ,Daniel, Rare Akuma, Evil Ryu, Crazy Catastrophe, Mewtwo and Gogeta) Backflip Kick - Hold b, a/b or a+b (Requiers 0,01 power bar for EX version) Peter Uppercut - DB+y Dark Turbo - DF+y (Dark Donald's special) Kick Cutter - UF+xy (In air) Grenade - hold B + c Real Roundhouse Kick a+c (Usable also in air) Peter Press (B, D, F, x/y or x+y) (Requiers 0,01 power bar for EX version) Bottle Toss - D, DF, F, a/b Bottle Launch - (D, D, c) (DDR's special) Teleport (c+z)' (Usable also in air)'' Fart-Douken - D, DF, F, x/y/z or x+y/x+z/y+z (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) Double Cartwheel Kick - F, F, c Butt Torch - D, DF, F, z+s Hadouken (B, B, B, x/y/z or x+y/x+z/y+z) (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) (Chargeable) Air Hadouken (B, B, U, x/yz or x+y/x+z/y+z) (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) (Only in air) (Chargeable) Sucker Punch - D, DB, B, b (Usable Also In air) Power Head-Butt - D, DB, B, x/y/z (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) Super Hurricane Kick (F, F, z) (Usable also in air) Diagonal Bottle Toss (B, D, F, a/b or a+b) (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) (Similar to Evil Donald's Diagonal Hambuga) Kung Fu Knee - F, DF, F, x/y/z (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) ''Fart Uppercut '-' F, DF, F, a (Usable also in air)'' Gas Blast - D, D, z Air Fart-Douken - D, D, x/y/z or x+y/x+z/y+z (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) (Only In Air) ''Double Fart Uppercut '-' F, DF, F, b''' '(Usable also in air) Super Karate Chop DB+yz ''Air Bottle Toss - UB+ac (Only in air)'' Falldown Attack - Hold a for 2 seconds, release Super Shoryuken - (D, D, y) or (D, D, y+z) (Usable also in air) (Requires 0,01 power bar for EX version) Power gauge charge - b+y Slash-Down kick (B, U, F ,D, x/y or x+y) (Requires 0,01 power bar for ex version) (Only in air) Homing Mode - a+b+c (Durates 45 Seconds) (2:15 Minutes In 12p Mode) (Usable also in air) 'Grabs ' Note: These grabs works near opponent) Punch Grab (Hold F, y) Kick Grab (Hold F, b) Peter-Drop! (Hold F, y or b) (In air) Bomb? (Hold F, x+y) Uppercut Throw (F, D, y or b) Soul Siphon (F, Hold B + y) Backwards Throw (Hold F, x+y) (In air) Reverse Throw (D, DF, F, z) (Inspired by M.Bison's throw in SFEX/CvS) '''Counters Psych Out Counter D, DB, B, a (To cancel press x, y or z) (While psyching out press a, b, or c for early uppercut) Mudkip Counter - D, DB, B, c+z (Requires 1 power bar, Must be guarding) Shield Counter (D, DB, B, c+z) (Requires 2,5 power bars, must be guarding, in air only) Troll-face Counter - D, DB, B, ''s (''To cancel press s) (While in counter state press' a, b, or c for super strong Power Headbutt)'' '''Hypers Falcon Punch (D, D, a+c) (Requires 1 power bar) (Chargeable) Peter Magic (D, F, D, B, x) (Requires 1 power bar) (During The Superpause you can hold up. If you do so, Dark Peter Griffin will perform a vertical Peter Magic. This makes the move perfect for zoning, and creating mixups, as you can choose at the last moment in wich direction Dark Peter Griffin will launch his Peter Magic) Hell Bottle Bomb' (D, F, D, B, y) (Requires 2 power bars)'' Earthquake Butt (D, F, D, B, z) (Requires 3 power bars) G-Peter Press (D, B, D, F, x) (Requires 1 power bar) Bottle Toss Rampage (D, B, D, F, y) (Requires 2 power bars) Proton Canon (D, B, D, F, z) (Requires 3 power bars) Triple Kick Scissor - U, UF, F, x+y+z (In air) (Requires 2 power bars) Anal Torch - D, DF, F, x+y (Requires 2 power bar, Usable also in air) Bicylce Kick (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y) (usable also in air) (Requires 1,75 power bar) Double Bicylce Kick (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y+z or x+y) (usable also in air) (Requires 2,25 power bar) Ipecac Attack (Nausea Nightmare) - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, b (Requires 2,75 Power bar) Katamari - B, DB, D, DF, D ,x+z (Requires 2,5 Power bar) Steroid Man - D, DB, B, x+y (Requires 2 power bar, Usable also in air) Roid Rage - D, DB, B, x+s (Requires 3 power bar) Raging Peter Pound - D, DB, B, a+x (Requires 4 power bars) Time Freeze - ''(F, DF ,D ,DB, B, s) ''(Requires 1,75 power bars) A.N.N.A Collider - D, DF, F, a+c/b+c (Requires 4,75 power bars) Road Peter DA! (D, D, D, x+y). (Brings:Road Roller, Moon, The Sun, The Death Star or Katamari) (Requires 5 power bars) ''Butt Barrage (D,D,D,D, y+z) (Requires 4,75 power bars')'' P.E.T.E.R. System D, DF, F, D, DB, B, x+y+z or a+b+c Finisher 1:Shun Peter Satsu X Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (x, x, F, a, y) (Requires 8 power bars) (needs P.E.T.E.R. System) Finisher 2:Nuclear Rage - Hold D, x, y, z, a, b, c (Instant kill) (Only in 3rd Round) (Requires 9,5 power bars) (Needs P.E.T.E.R. System) Finisher 3 (Secret):Ultimate Fart (D, B, F, s) (Instant kill) (Only in 3rd Round) (Requires 10 power bars) (Needs P.E.T.E.R. System) 100-Hit Bicylce Kick (D, DF, F, DF, D, DB, B, DB, D, DF, F, z) (Only in 3rd Round) '''Fatalities F, F, D, U --- Killer Headbutt F, F, F, U --- Skyward Uppercut F, F, B, U --- Hurricane Finisher D, F, B, U --- Proton Cannon of Hell D, DF, F, D, DB, B, x+y+z --- Assist Attack F, B, F, B, D --- Burning Butt-flame D, DF, F, y+z --- Dark Turbo of Death D, B, D, F, U --- Katamari Nigthmare x, x, F, a, y --- Shun Peter Satsu Madness D, DF, F, D, DB, B, a+b+c --- Fatality Combination (Uses the previous 9 fatalities) *2.Dark Marisa (AKA The Will Of Dark Magician) (Touhou) *3.Dark Doremi/Heartless Doremi (AKA The Unstoppable Dark Witch) (Magical Doremi) *4.Dark Twilight Chuck Norris (AKA The Unbeatable One) (Real Life) (Cobined with the Dark Twilight Emerald) *5.Dark Misaka Mikoto (AKA The Dark Lvl 6.5) (To Aru Kagaku No Railgun) *6.Dark God Donald (AKA The God Of Hamburgers) (McDonald's) *7.Dark Megaman (AKA The Dark X-Buster) (Megaman) *8.Dark Homer (AKA The Father Of all Battles) (The Simpsons) (Pallete 1-11) (Pallete 12) *9.Bloody Dark Arcueid (AKA The YOU GONNA GET RAPED tier) (Melty Blood) (old) (new) *10.Dark Goku SSJ God (AKA The Strongest In The Galaxy) (DBZ) *11.Dark Shirai Kuroko (AKA Lvl 4 Dark-Matter) (To Aru Kagaku No Railgun) *12.Dark God/Excellent Orochi (AKA The Dark God Of Dark Gods) (King Of Fighters) *13.Dark/Bloody M. Bison (AKA The God Of Street Fighter) (Street Fighter) *14.Dark Spongebob (AKA The Dark Sponge) (Spongebob Squarepants) *15.Dark Blossom (AKA The Dark Powerpuff Girl) (The Powerpuff Girls) *16.Dark Mario (AKA The Plan To Conquer The Kingdom) (Super Mario) (Pallete 1-11) (Pallete 12) *17.Perfect Dark Miku (AKA Vocaloid's Worst Nightmare) (Vocaloid) *18.Dark Killer Donald (AKA The Bloodiest Donald) (McDonald's) (Dark Pallete) (SD-EX Pallete) *19.Dark God/Excellent Dio (AKA The EXCELLENT ROAD ROLLER DA Tier) *20.Dark Kyurem (AKA The Dark God's Pokemon) (Pokemon) *21.Dark Colonel Sanders (Updated edit) (AKA The Nemesis Of Dark Donald) (KFC) *22.Dark Patrick (AKA The Dark Side Of Patrick's Brain) (Spongebob Squarepants) *23.Dark Luigi (AKA Mario's Dark Brother) (Super Mario) *24.Dark Twilight Sparkle (AKA The Dark Sparkle) (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *25.Dark Rainbow Dash (AKA Parallel/Evil Side Of The Rainbow) (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *26.Dark Pinkie Pie (AKA The Dark Side Of The Fun) (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *27.Exc-Spongebob (Felixmario2011) (AKA The Excellent Sponge) (Spongebob Squarepants) *28.DEX-ZEE Kung Fu Man (AKA Electbyte's DEX Opponent or Suave Dude's Ultimate Weapon) (Electbyte) *29.Dark Toa Mata (AKA The Mechanical Deadly Six) (Lego) *30.Dark Derp (AKA The Meanest Troll in the Galaxy) (Rage Comics) *31.Dark Mordecai (AKA The Satanic Slacker) (Regular Show) *32.Dark Batman (AKA The Really Dark Knight) (Batman) *33.Dark Shredder (AKA The Turtle Oliberator) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles) *34.DEX-Slenderman (AKA The Shadow of the Woods) (Slender) *35.DEX-Builderman (Aka The Dark Builder Of Excellence) (Roblox) *36.Dark Excellent Arceus (AKA The Dark God of Creation) (Pokemon) *37.Dark Excellent Omega Tiger Woods (AKA The Will Of Perfect Dark Cheapness) (Real Life/Original) (Pallete 1-11) (Pallete 12) *38.Dark Excellent Onslaught (Includes Rainbow Excellent Pallete) (AKA The Mecha Lord Of Final Dark Destination) (Marvel Comics) (DEX Pallete) (Rainbow Excellent Pallete) *39.DEX-Sonic (AKA The Dangerous Dark Blur) (Sonic The Hedgehog) *40.R-EX Blueman (Rainbow Excellent) (AKA The Stickman Of Madness) (Original) (It Flashes Colours) *41.DEX-Nanarman (AKA The Darkless French Stickman of Cheapness) (Original) *42.Dark Bloody Cut Man (AKA The Vengeful Cutter) (Megaman) *43.DEX-Iceman (AKA The Cold-hearted Killer) (Megaman) *44.DEX-Colonel (AKA The Nemesis Of DEX-Donald) (KFC) *45.DEX-Killer Colonel (AKA The Ultimate Killer In The Galaxy) (KFC) 'Extra Characters' *1.D-EX Killer Shao Kahn (AKA The Ultimate King Of MK) (Mortal Kombat) *2.D-EX Weegee (AKA The King Of Youtube Poop) (Youtube Poop) *3.Dark Applejack (AKA The Strongest Cowboy Pony) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *4.Dark Barney (AKA The Dinosaur Destroyer) (Barney and Friends) *5.S-Dark Excellent Kamijou Touma (AKA The Dark Imagine Breaker) (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Currently There are 50 characters. (I Recently Close The Requests, Thank You For Requesting!) (Opening The Movelist, Coding, intros, winning poses and other things in my Other Blog) We need Fighter Factory 3, original templates and patience. That's It. Enjoy Creating! (Note: The Rainbow Excellent Pallete flashes colours)Category:Blog posts